1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewing apparatus which includes a viewing optical system (e.g., a viewing optical system of a telescope or a binocular) and a photographing optical system for photographing an object viewed through the viewing optical system, wherein a distant object can be viewed and recorded as image data at the same time with the viewing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopes and binoculars are known as viewing apparatuses for viewing distant objects. However, such conventional viewing apparatuses do not have a function of recording object images which are viewed therethrough. Although there have been various proposals of combining a viewing apparatus such as a telescope or a binocular with a photographing system (e.g., a camera) to achieve such an image recording function, none of these proposals are practical for ordinary users.
When viewing a distant object through a viewing apparatus such as a telescope or a binocular, the user needs to perform a focusing operation to focus the viewing apparatus on the distant object to obtain a sharp image thereof. Likewise, when taking a picture of a distant object with a camera, the user needs to perform a similar focusing operation to focus the camera on the distant object to obtain a sharp image thereof. Accordingly, in the case where the viewing apparatus is combined with the camera, only a single focusing operation needs to be performed to take a picture of the distant object if the focusing mechanism of the viewing apparatus is interconnected with the focusing mechanism of the camera. This makes it possible for the user to concentrate on performing the focusing operation of the viewing apparatus, without being bothered by the focusing operation of the camera.
However, if the focusing mechanism of the viewing apparatus is simply interconnected with the focusing mechanism of the camera, the camera cannot be sharply focused on the object to obtain a sharp image thereof since vision varies between individual users. Namely, if different users having different vision perform a focusing operation, the focal point varies between the different users. Therefore, since vision varies greatly between individuals, the focal point also varies greatly between individuals when photographing with a camera. Consequently, a sharp and in-focus picture can be difficult to be obtained depending upon the user.
The present invention provides a viewing apparatus having both a viewing optical system such as a telescope or a binocular for viewing distant objects, and a photographing system for photographing images of distant objects, wherein the photographing system can photograph sharp and in-focus images of distant objects regardless of variations in vision between individuals.
As an aspect of the invention, a viewing apparatus is provided, including a viewing optical system having a positive objective optical system and a positive eyepiece optical system, an image of an object formed through the positive objective optical system being viewed through the positive eyepiece optical system; a photographing optical system, provided independently from the viewing optical system, for photographing the object image viewed through the positive eyepiece optical system; a first focusing mechanism for changing an image focal point of the object image formed through the positive objective optical system of the viewing optical system; a second focusing mechanism for changing an image focal point of an object image formed through the photographing optical system; an interconnection mechanism which interconnects the first focusing mechanism with the second focusing mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the interconnection mechanism so that the first focusing mechanism and the second focusing mechanism can operate independently of each other.
With this arrangement, the focusing mechanism of the viewing optical system and the focusing mechanism of the photographing optical system, which are normally interconnected with each other, can be temporarily disengaged from each other. In this temporarily disengaged state, the diopter of the viewing optical system can be corrected to correspond to the vision of an individual user as needed.
The interconnection mechanism can incorporate the release mechanism, the first focusing mechanism can incorporate the release mechanism, or the second focusing mechanism can incorporate the release mechanism.
The viewing optical system can be a telescope optical system.
A viewing apparatus is provided, including a pair of viewing optical systems each having a positive objective optical system and a positive eyepiece optical system, an image of an object formed through the positive objective optical system being viewed through the positive eyepiece optical system; a photographing optical system, provided independently from the pair of viewing optical systems, for photographing the object image viewed through the positive eyepiece optical system; a first focusing mechanism for changing an image focal point of the object image formed through the positive objective optical system of the viewing optical system; a second focusing mechanism for changing an image focal point of an object image formed through the photographing optical system; an interconnection mechanism which interconnects the first focusing mechanism with the second focusing mechanism; and a release mechanism for releasing the interconnection mechanism so that the first focusing mechanism and the second focusing mechanism can operate independently of each other.
It is desirable for the optical axis of the photographing optical system to be provided between two optical axes of the pair of viewing optical systems.
The first focusing mechanism can include a focusing knob, and the interconnection mechanism can include a gear train for transferring rotation of the focusing knob to the second focusing mechanism.
The first focusing mechanism can further include a screw shaft which is coaxially engaged with the focusing knob, and the release mechanism can include a disengaging mechanism for temporarily disengaging the focusing knob from the screw shaft without disengaging the focusing knob from the gear train.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-301871 (filed on Sep. 28, 2001) which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety.